Of Forbidden Diaries and New Glasses
by Miki-chan13
Summary: Prussia finds a diary that he himself didn't know he had written. But why is it marked "FORBIDDEN"? And what does this have to do with the Little Master? Prussia x Austria, Opposites-shipping. Rating for slight language and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am still alive! I am so sorry for not up-dating my stories! It's not you guys, it's I, who's been having a bad case of LAZY, who is at fault! Anyways, my first Hetalia story! I really like PruAus, it's my OTP and this is just an idea that came to me and I had to put it to fanfiction. Please enjoy the story and honest reviews are always appreciated. Becuase no one likes false flatery. Or is it just me?

* * *

><p>"Kesese~ my diaries are truly the most awesome books in the world! They have everything in them needed to inform me on how to humiliate all the people who piss me off!"<p>

Prussia grinned to himself, letting his trademark cackle echo throughout his secret diary-library hideaway. He was once again roaming the halls, which on both it's sides, were hundreds of shelves stocked with thousands of hand-written books, or in this case, diaries.

"Yes, no one is better than I am when it comes to spending all my time writing on how awesome I am! Still..." Prussia's enthusiasm sagged slightly at the last word. He wasn't feeling as awesome as he wanted to when reading his diaries lately. Something was going on, but whatever it was, Prussia didn't know what it was.

He picked up the diary he had before and continued reading about how he defended Hungary's house from those lame-ass soldiers. But this time, the satisfaction he always felt when reliving the awesomeness of saving said Hungarian's territory wasn't there. Prussia felt as if, dare he think it (or I type it)

_It's like I've read these diaries so many times, that it's become boring._

"Am I tired of reading my own diaries?" Prussia asked himself. At that, he bolted up from the floor which he had been sitting on for the past ten minutes.

"How can that be? They're most awesome diaries in the world! Well, I have been reading them for the past few decades over and over again..." Prussia scratched his head sheepishly at the realization.

Picking up the books, Prussia set them back into their original places. (All of his diaries were in alphabetical order-not that he would ever tell anyone) He began to walk down the hideaway, looking at the all the diaries he had filled with his "awesome penmanship".

"Man, what now? These diaries are the best books I've ever read, (obviously because everything I write it awesome!) and now they're getting to be boring? Man, I don't wanna start writing up diaries again! Even if I wanted to, nothing exciting ever happens nowadays!" Prussia whined, holding his hands behind his head.

As he continued to roam the hideaway, Prussia thought of something that made him stop walking for a moment. _I have to have more diaries lying around that I haven't read yet! I mean, I've been writing these diaries for CENTURIES, even the Awesome Me might have missed a diary or two! _

Spurned by the thought and determination not to be bored, Prussia began to browse through the diaries, looking to see if he could find any diary he hadn't read, even looking between the pages for some secret entry.

_Many hours later..._

A pile of diaries nearly reaching the ceiling were stacked not so neatly behind Prussia, who had a cloud of gloom hovering over him. "It's no good. I've checked everywhere I could and there's nothing I haven't read. My poor awesome diaries..."

Prussia groaned in despair, curling up into slight ball. "Well, there's nothing left to do, but put all of the diaries away," Prussia pushed himself back onto his feet and started to pick up the diaries when-

"Hmm? Was'zat?" As Prussia had picked up the diaries, he noticed a loose tile on the floor beneath them. "How in the holy hell didn't I notice that before? Maybe the diaries knocked it loose or something," Prussia muttered, bending over to examine the tile.

Upon inspection, the tile was covering a small hollow in the floor, with a bit of wood that looked suspiciously like a box. "Huh? Wait, is that-?" Prussia quickly set the tile aside, pulled up the box and opened it.

"Yes! So I did write other awesome diaries!" Prussia cheered, his voice bouncing off the walls. For in the box, were a beat-up looking diary, with Prussia's handwriting clearly labeling them as his' "The Awesome Me's diary: FORBIDDEN".

Prussia blinked. "Huh? Why did I write that this was forbidden? Anything that I write is awesome, so it shouldn't be forbidden! Unless it was so awesome that you would die from reading it?" Prussia wondered.

"Sweet! If it IS that awesome, then I wouldn't mind dying just to read it!" Prussia grinned as he plopped on the ground and opened up the diary.

Month X, day XX, year XXX

"Dear Diary, I AM AWESOME BEYOND BELIEF! Something happened today, but I don't know whether it was awesome or not..."

* * *

><p><em>"Kesese! Geez Little Master, I already knew I was a way more awesome fighter than you are, but you're sucking even more than usual!" Chibi-Prussia boasted, standing over Chibi-Austria, who was covered in scraps from the fight. The brunette wiped some blood off his lip and hoisted himself onto his feet. <em>

_"Prussia, just leave me be, please? I don't want to deal with you right now," Austria said, but instead of facing Prussia, was actually turned to a bush and said the sentence, before turning and trying to walk away, but then bumped head-long into a tree._

_" Wha-?" Prussia blinked in confusion but decided not to dwell on it. There were more important things at hand, like the fact that Austria was turning away from him. _

_"Turning your back on the Awesome Me? Who do you think you are?" Prussia exclaimed before tackling the smaller boy to the ground, pinning him down and boxing his ears. "Owowowow!" Austria cried, trying to pry Prussia's hands off of him. _

_"Kesese! Man you really must be outta it, Little Master! First you're not holding your sword by it's blade, then you're mistaking a bush for the Awesome Me and then walking head-long into a tree? It's like you're going blind or something! That or your sense of direction is getting even worse than it already is!" Prussia laughed, still keeping a firm hold on the smaller boy._

_ At that point, the brunette had stopped struggling. "Huh?" Prussia removed his hands from Austria's head to get a better look. The smaller nation's shoulders were shaking slightly and a small sob hitched out as tears began falling out of his violet eyes._

_"Huh? What-Why are you-?" Prussia stammered out. He enjoyed teasing Austria, but Prussia teased only to make him angry, not start bawling! "You-you w-w-would cry too if...if...you were really going blind!" Austria stammered out, before the tears started falling faster. Prussia gaped before quickly getting off the other nation. "Wait, you-you're going...blind?" _

_Austria sat himself up, trying to turn away from Prussia, but ended up staring right at him. "Yes. I...I thought that maybe it was because the last battle with Hungary had gotten dust in my eyes, but lately...I can barely make out anyone's face, I've been getting lost more than ever before and worst of all, I can't even read my music anymore, it looks so blurry!" Austria's voice cracked at the end of his slight rant, tears pooling in his eyes again._

_Prussia, for once, was at a loss for words. He figured that Austria would be the most upset about not being able to read his music. But...seeing him so upset, Prussia felt awful, much to his surprise. _It's not that I hate him or anything! I just like teasing the guy, is all! And seeing Little Master like this,it's totally un-awesome, and I never thought I'd think that! Mein Gott, what do I do?

_"Um-er-I-" Prussia tried to find his voice, to say something that was totally awesome and that would make Austria stop crying, but all that came out was stammering. This wasn't like him at all! He was the Awesome Prussia, the one who practically coined the phrase "Actions speak louder than words"! _Wait. That's it!

_"Huh?" Austria looked up in time to see Prussia take off his cloak and tie it around the other's eyes. "Prussia, what in Gott's name are you dong?"__Austria exclaimed._

_ Prussia didn't say anything, but lead the other nation down and out of the clearing they were in, guiding him so that he wouldn't trip over any rocks or walk into any trees or bushes. Prussia then lead Austria to a small town, then into a shop and plopped the other down onto a chair._

_ "Again, what in Gott's name are you doing?" Austria asked, trying to get up, but Prussia pushed him back down onto the chair with his tiny hands. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Prussia said in what he hoped was an authorized tone._

_Walking up to some of the lower shelves, Prussia scanned them until he found what he wanted. _

_"Hey, how much is this?" If the store-keeper was surprised that a little boy wearing the Teutonic Knight's uniform asked how much a pair of over sized glasses cost, he certainly didn't show it. After giving the man the money, Prussia walked back to Austria and took off the cloak from over his eyes. _

_"Prussia seriously, why did you drag me here?" Austria asked, his patience with the silverlette all but spent. Prussia said nothing but slid the glasses onto the other nation's face, so that they wouldn't fall off._

_"There, perfect!" Prussia grinned triumphantly. Austria's eyes widened from behind the glasses._

_"Prussia...why did you...?" "Y'know, you look nice with glasses, Little Master! I'd even go far enough to say that you look cute with them!" Prussia exclaimed, before he realized what he just said. At that, the two nations looked each other square in the eyes for a moment, both processing what Prussia just said before both turned away, their faces bright red._

Gott, oh Gott, why did I just say that? _Prussia thought, knowing that his face was probably a dark shade of red. "Prussia..." The silverlette snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Austria holding his sleeve, face still red and looking hopelessly adorable with those new glasses._

_ "Why did you say I'm cute?" He asked, slightly cocking his head to the side. "I-er-it just came out that's all! Don't think it means I like you or anything!" Prussia snapped, face still bright red._

_"HEY!" An angry voice snapped, surprising the two Germanic nations._

_ A Chibi Switzerland stood by the door frame, looking out of breath and panting, fixing the silverlette with a glare that would make even the bravest of men want to squeak out "Mother" and hide under the nearest object._

_ "What do you think you're doing with him?" Switzerland growled at Prussia, stomping up him in a way that would look very threatening if he wasn't a child._

_"Well, I was just being awesome as usual and got the Little Master here some glasses so he wouldn't bump into everything that gets in his way," Prussia replied, trying to look haughty, but seeing is how his face still had a slight blush, the haughty look failed epicley._

_ "Oh. Well...Come on Austria!" Switzerland then grabbed the brunette's hand and started to drag him out. "Hold on a moment please!" Austria planted his feet on the ground firmly to stop Switzerland from dragging him further. He walked up to Prussia and said, "Thank you for getting me these glasses. That was very kind of you," He said, a smile spreading across his face._

_Prussia felt his face heat up again. "Well duh! I'm awesome, so it's natural I'm awesome at being kind too! Kesesesese!" Prussia added his trademark cackle at the end, hoping it would make the other ignore his blushing face._

_ "Yeah fine great, let's go now!" Switzerland snapped, taking hold of Austria's hand and started to walk him out when Prussia felt something twitch inside him. He didn't want Austria to leave just yet! "Hey!" "Hmm?" At that moment, Prussia ran up to the two boys, face palmed Switzerland out of the way and planted a small kiss on the Austrian's cheek. _

_"PRUSSIA!" Switzerland roared as said Prussian quickly ran away, leaving an extremely pissed off Switzerland and a blushing stuttering mess of Austria. The shop-keeper decided to just ignore what was going on. Wasn't any of his business anyways..._

* * *

><p>Prussia stared at the diary in hand, a look of complete shock on his face. "WHAT." He said in slightly cracked voice. <em>I did that? For that little brat? And I thought he was CUTE...and I kissed him... Oh Gott... <em>Prussia thought, eye twitching slightly.

At that, he thought back to how Austria looked with those huge glasses. _"Thank you for getting me these glasses. That was very kind of you." ...Prussia ran up the the two boys...planted a small kiss on the Austrian's cheek..._

That grateful smile, that gentle-looking face, how those violet eyes shimmered behind the glass, and how he blushed when Prussia had kissed him... Prussia felt his face heat up. "OK, so maybe the Little Master was kinda cute back then. He sure as hell isn't now!" Prussia shook his head of the Metal image of the chibi.

"He's stuffy, whines like an old man, wears clothes that have been outta style for over a hundred years now, frugal beyond belief, and pays too much attention to that stupid piano when he should be paying attention to ME!" Prussia ranted angrily. _Wait, what? __Why would I want HIM to pay more attention to me, besides the obvious? _Prussia thought, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"Geez, better put this away, I guess," Prussia sighed and set the diary back in the box and into the hollow. Placing the tile over the hollow, Prussia decided to leave. But before closing the door, Prussia took one last look at the loose tile that hid the diary. _To be honest, _Prussia thought, feeling his face heat up, _That's one diary I wouldn't mind reading over again..._

* * *

><p>Well? I started this story just yesterday and I think it's pretty decent for my first Hetalia story! I'm going to try to up-date my other stories, but I won't make any promises. Honest criticism in the form of reviews is always welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After getting a few reviews that seemed to ask me to continue, how can I say no? Here it is, chapter two.

* * *

><p><em>This is a bad idea. Like, a really bad idea, so bad it might even be considered un-awesome! <em>Prussia thought, trekking his way through the streets of Vienna.

Ever since reading that entry, Prussia had been wanting to go up to Austria and just ask him about it. He didn't know why, he just did.

_ OK. Just go up to the door. Open it up (since Little Master almost never locks it) and just go and talk to the guy. _Prussia breathed in, trying to calm down, then stopped walking all together.

_Wait. Why the hell am I so nervous?_ I'm_ only going to see Little Master of all people! _**Yeah, you're only seeing the guy you KISSED. **The other part of Prussia's mind pointed out. _Not awesome, brain, or mind, whatever you are. NOT AWESOME. _Prussia twitched. "And now I'm arguing with myself. Great." Prussia muttered, resuming walking.

Not too long later, Prussia arrived at said Austrian's house. He walked up the to door and was about to reach for the doorknob when-

"Prussia?"

"AHHGGG! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN, THIS FACE AND FIVE METERS ARE WAY TOO AWESOME TO BREAK AGAIN!" Prussia screamed almost on auto-pilot when he heard the Hungarian's voice and dropped down, covering his head and crotch.

"Huh?" Hungary blinked and bent over to the Prussian's level.

"Prussia, please get up. I'm not going to hurt you, unless of course you can't give a valid reason for being on Mr. Austria's property," Hungary's aura began to darken at the end of her sentance.

Prussia got up shakily.

"I-er-I just wanted to well, talk with Little Master. That's it, really," Prussia admitted, avoiding Hungary's eyes.

Hungary blinked in surprise. _The only reason he's ever come over here was to annoy Mr. Austria...No way. Could he possibly...? _Hungary's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

_No way, that's so adorable! Prussia must have been trying in his own way to tell Mr. Austria how he feels! The insults must have just been a way to hide his true feelings! _

_"_...ry. Hungary!" Prussia's voice brought the woman back to Earth again. "Eh? You say something, Prussia?"

"I said, it's not like that!"

"Like what?"

"I really just want to talk with Little Master! Nothin' more," Prussia snapped, flailing his arms.

"Well, you won't be able to today," Hungary suddenly remembered.

"What? Why the hell not?" Prussia exclaimed. He couldn't miss this chance now. No way. This could be the only time when he had the guts to do something like this!

"Because he's recently gotten over a bad flu, so he needs his rest," Hungary replied, picking up the bag she had with her. "I'm only here to get his groceries."

_FUUUUUUU-_

"Oh, seems he's awake again," Hungary replied, cutting off the Prussian's swear-thought. She had turned and was looking at the house, a small smile on her face.

A soft tune came from inside, that sounding of a fine piano.

_Symphony no. 9 in D minor..._ Prussia realized, then mentally smacked himself for actually bothering to remember what the piece was called.

"Hey Prussia..."

"Huh- HEY, WHAT-?"

At that moment, Hungary had dumped the bag of groceries in Prussia hands, startling the man enough to almost drop it.

"Well Prussia, I JUST remembered I have to do something EXTREMELY important, so I'll just leave you to get these to Mr. Austria~"

"Wait, do-!"

"Too-DA-looo~" Hungary chirped as she shot off in the opposite direction.

"Grr..." Prussia growled in annoyance.

_Well, now that he's awake, I can at least ask him. _Prussia heaved a sigh before before opening the door and walking in.

_One wandering in the hallways(Cough, stalling, cough) later..._

Walking down the hallway, Prussia found the door leading into the grand piano room. From the other side of said door, he could faintly hear the music coming out. He reached for the door knob, but his hand wouldn't move. Scratch that,

_His body refused to listen to him._

_This is pathetic. I'd never thought I could call myself pathetic. This is just like all the other times I came here, for Gott's sake! So why-? _Just then, a sour note disrupted the piece, then-

BANG! and silence.

Prussia jumped slightly at the noise, backing away a few feet. _The hell just happened? Don't tell me Little Master's tryin' to multi-task!_

Finally gathering himself together, Prussia grabbed the knob, turned it and slammed open the door. "Oi Little Master! I need to-!"

Prussia's greeting died almost instantly when he saw said aristocrat. Austria's face was trapped sideways between the ivory keys and the wooden lid of the piano.

Prussia stared. And tried his best not to laugh. At any other situation he wouldn't try to not insult Austria, but now was not that time!

"Uh, Little Master? _Guten tag? _Yo?"

Prussia walked up the other nation, and waited for Austria's reply.

It didn't come. Frowning, Prussia reached out to the Austrian's shoulder-

-and retracted immeadiatly at the almost burning touch ( "Ye-ow, that's hot!") _What? Why is Little Master so warm? _Prussia wondered, massaging his palm when he remembered what Hungary said.

_"...recently he's gotten over a bad flu..."_

_No wonder he's so warm...well what now? I can't just leave the guy here..._

Lifting the lid, Prussia quickly pulled Austria upright on the bench. Looking closer, the aristocrat seemed to be unconscious, his face red from the fever and a slight sweat was gracing his brow.

_Adorable... _Prussia thought, and stopped himself from face-palming his forehead.

Quickly scooping up the other man so that he was secure in Prussia's arms, Prussia eased the door to the hallway open.

_OK, now where's his bedroom again? Damn this house is huge. No wonder Little Master's sense of direction is so bad! Maybe if his house wasn't s big, or at least didn't have so many hallways-! Oh here it is._

Prussia's rant cut off as he found the master bedroom. Opening the door with difficulty, Prussia quickly walked over to the bed, parted the slightly rumpled covers, carefully placed the Austria on the bed (_Phew, my arms were about to fall off!) _and covered him up.

The Austrian sighed softly in his sleep and his head turned to the left.

Prussia couldn't help it when a tiny smile spread across his face.

Walking over to the other side of the bed, Prussia knelt by the side so he was facing the Austrian's sleeping face.

_What am I...?_

Before Prussia realized what he was doing, his hand had moved and was cupping the Austrian's face gently before removing the glasses.

_Turns out, the "blindness" really was just dust from the battle field, but you kept on wearing glasses, 'cause you thought you were _plain...

Placing the glasses on the nightstand, Prussia came closer to Austria, his face only inches away from the others.

"Y'know, you've caused the Awesome Me quite the problem..."

Prussia left hand grasped Austria right and entwined his fingers with the other's.

"I found another one of my diary entries-You don't know that I keep diaries, do you?-about something interesting..."

Prussia's other hand gently caressed Austria's face, from his forehead to his chin and back up again.

"I wrote about how you thought you were going blind..."

Prussia could feel his face start to heat up as he remember.

"How I bought you those glasses..."

Why was his heart starting to speed up and how did it become louder?

"How I thought you looked so adorable-like you do now- and I kissed you..."

Prussia shakily brought Austria's hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it.

"Y'know something Little Master? I don't how long and maybe I've always felt this but-"

_I think I love you love. Just a little bit._

Prussia let go of the hand and placed by Austria again.

"Well, I can't say that again. I came all prepared to tell you and you can't hear a word I'm saying. And even if you were awake, you'll think it's all a dream that the fever made..." Prussia let out a shaky chuckle as he turned to leave. Before he closed the door he said one last thing,

"One of these days, I WILL tell you this when you're awake. Just you wait 'till I can work up the guts..." And with that. Prussia closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>WHAT.<em>

Austria sat up, his face still red, but he knew that wasn't the only reason.

_Did I really just hear all that? From PRUSSIA, of all people? And what he said and did..._

Austria looked back at his hand, which still had the slightly damp feel of saliva and he couldn't forget how his hand had felt on his face...

_It wasn't a dream...Prussia really said all that..._

_"One of these days, I WILL tell you this when you're awake. Just you wait 'till I can work up the guts..."_

_He openly stated he was afraid, and would try to do this once more...that was, very cool of him-Stop._

Austria slapped himself on the cheek. _This is PRUSSIA you are dealing with! And-_

_And..._

Austria sighed and massaged his temple.

_I might feel the same way for him._

* * *

><p>Well? Did I do a good job? I hope so. Please review honestly!<em><br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter? People really like this story, it seems... well here it is. Last chapter.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here again? Don't you have someone else to annoy?"<p>

"West kicked me out, Veni's hanging out with West, Roma's with Spain, France is still trying to get that idiot Brit's attention, Denmark's trying to get a work ethic and America's out doing who knows what!" Prussia ranted on angrily.

This was a few days after Prussia had come when Austria was sick. And now that said Nation was himself again...

_Geez, he seems more of an ass than usual today... _Prussia thought irritably, stretching his feet on the sofa.

"Well, when you decide to crash in my home, you can at least show your host a bit more respect," Austria replied, pushing his glasses into place on the bridge of his nose.

"Well maybe if you actually locked the doors to your house, I wouldn't break in!"

"Then you would pick the locks."

"Because the doors were LOCKED! How else am I supposed to get in?"

Austria stared at Prussia incredulously and then turned back to the piano.

Setting his fingers on the keys, Austria began to play the familiar tune of "Chopin", a tiny frown creasing the normally calm face. Even after all the time that he had known Austria, Prussia couldn't help thinking how weird it was for the aristocrat to play Chopin when he was ticked.

_I get that everyone needs some way to blow off steam, but how does this guy just show how he feels through a complicated piece of wood, metal strings and ivory? And why Chopin? What's the deal with that- WAIT. Why am I even thinking about why he does that?_ Prussia slapped his forehead angrily, stopping the train of thought.

Just then, the music stopped.

"Prussia..."

"Eh?"

Prussia looked up to Austria, who suddenly got up from the bench and stood over Prussia, looking at the albino with a strange expression on his face. He looked like... well, how Prussia felt like when he needed to say something important, or secret. The way his violet eyes stared back into Prussia's crimson eyes like...

Prussia felt a cold sweat breaking on his temple. _What the hell? Why am I sweating?_

"Prussia, will you listen to what I have to say?" Austria's voice snapped Prussia out of his thoughts once more.

"Er, what about, Little Master? My time is invaluable and I can't waste it on something un-awesome-"

"Did you mean it?"

Prussia's eyes widened. _No._

"Huh? What are ya babbling about, Little Master?"_ No. Nein. No way._

"You know fully well what I mean, Prussia," Austria replied in his calm tone, but Prussia could see the conflict in the aristocrat's eyes and see the tiny blush worming its way onto his face.

Prussia could practically feel his face start to burn and if he didn't know better, his sweat would probably evaporate at some point. _He was out cold when I found him! There's no way he could-_

"I was... awake... from the moment... you pulled me off my piano..." Austria's voice began to halt until it came to a stop.

_CRAP._

_Oh Gott. OhGottohGottohGOTT, he heard everything I said! That means-! CRAP!_

Prussia opened his mouth. And then closed it. And tried again to say something, but nothing came out.

"You said that you..."

"Uh-er-I-" _What the hell? I actually AM acting like a silly junior high school girl! Well, at least Little Master's acting like one too. But why won't any words come out?_

"It just came out! I saw you looking so cute- which is your fault- and I said it, that's it!" Prussia snapped, now standing in front of Austria.

"And you kissed my hand..." Austria trailed off again.

Prussia knew at this point that his sweat WOULD evaporate at this point.

"I-I-I just-!"

"No, don't say anything, I just wanted to find out if it wasn't a dream or hallucination."

Prussia blinked, then heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh. OK. I was actually worried for a second that you would go all 'WRATH!' on me!" Prussia grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

_WHAT THE HELL, WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF _HIM?

"Why would I be angry. You irritate me and you come here with no reason, but I don't hate you," Austria replied.

Prussia's eyes widened. "You don't hate me?"

"Trust me when I say I'm as surprised as you are about this."

_He doesn't hate me... Could this actually work?_

"Um..."

"Hmm?"

"So... do want to go outside for bit...? Just to, you know, hang out and have a bit of fun?" _Damn, that sounded lame, even to me._

"Prussia. If you wanted me to go on a date, then just say so. You're much easier to read than you realize."

Prussia's mouth dropped at the statement. "Sh-shut up! You're just saying that because you wanna mask how my awesome charm's got you helpless!" Prussia snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the Austrian.

"No, because then you'll whine to Germany about how 'un-awesome' you are at confessing something so trivial," Austria said matter-of-factly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ah-" Prussia began, pointing his finger once again, but closed his mouth. "Are we going or what?" Prussia finally asked, blush returning.

"Fine, I'll go get my coat. Do NOT mess up anything in this room, understand?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're not?"

"$%^*-!"

* * *

><p>There. You're free to imagine what transpires, but this really is the last chapter. But first, I have some stuff to say.<p>

The inspiration I got for the first chapter came from my personal head-cannon that Prussia was the one who got Austria his first pair of glasses. I meant to leave this story off at the first, but when so many of the reviews asked me to continue, I wasn't given much of a choice. I'm not mad at all! I'm very happy people asked me to continue, that means they want to see it to the end. The inspiration I got for chapter two came from a doujinshi I read on Youtube that was uploaded by LittleIggy1612 called "Oresama Daresama", which is easily the most adorable and funny doujinshi I've read for PruAus EVER and is not getting enough recognition. Chapter three was my lame way of wrapping up the story because I just wanted to give the readers a good ending.


End file.
